A Very Merry Christmas
by Chinagirl18
Summary: HG and Myka are interrupted from their quality time on Christmas Eve by the big man in red...to the theme of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas.


**Hey guys! So I was in the Christmas mood and wanted to share some Christmas cheer with you. I was also in the mood for some Bering&Wells shipping, so I did this. It's a little thing I whipped up. It's my first draft, but I wanted to get it up so y'all could possibly read it before the all-nighters get up for Christmas Day. **

**This is your present from me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Warehouse 13, but will gladly take the credit for this story. :)**

* * *

Warehouse 13: A Very Merry Christmas

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the place,

not a creature was stirring with an uneven pace.

The artifacts were stored, sorted so careful,

In hopes that HG and Myka would snuggle.

•

The agents were nestled all snug in their beds,

While HG and Myka lay down, head to head.

HG with her cat, and Mykes with her ferret,

Had just entered sleep, in such a way to earn merit.

•

When out in the desert, there arose such a clatter,

Which stopped HG and Myka, who couldn't be sadder.

They stood up from bed, sensing some trouble,

And to the window they raced, running on the double.

•

The white and new fallen snow lay on the Prius,

Giving the sparkle of nighttime to the barren ground creases.

When what to their eyes, HG and Myka looked on,

But a strange sighted sleigh with reindeer it donned.

•

With a grumpy old man, so slouched and so down,

Myka held her breath, looking at the man who was round.

He halted the reindeer, when they reached the warehouse front,

And he called out to all, with such a verbal bunt,

•

"Myka, and Pete, Leena, Claudia, too!

Steve Jinks and Artie and Trailer, you too!

And bring HG, the visitor tonight,

I have something for you that will bring such a fright!"

•

So HG and Myka left the warehouse's warmth,

Claudia, Artie, Steve, and Leena soon swarmed.

And Trailer, not waiting, ran through the tunnel,

Called the umbilicus, an overground chunnel.

•

They all came outside and saw Old St. Nick,

Who had no cheer in his face, he looked almost sick.

"What happened?" asked Artie, concern on his face.

"You look like you've just got out of a fast-going race!"

•

"Oh, just the same," said the big man in red,

"I came straight from the Pole with an infected sled!"

Artie looked at him as if we were nuts,

And he looked back at the man, confirming he was in ruts.

•

Artie left his gaze, and Steve did approach,

And thought, "This sled now looks like a big large roach!"

Santa heard this, with his supernatural skills,

And said to Steve, "It's to the artifact you should send bills!"

•

"So what artifact did this," asked Pete curiously.

"It's something from the Pole, " said Santa furiously.

So Claudia asked, who was getting very sleepy,

"How can we beat this thing, so it doesn't look so creepy?"

•

"I propose that we find the artifact that did this,

and then burn it so I can get back to my lists."

"Santa," said Pete, so incredulously,

"I didn't know you were so vengeful about Christmas ruining."

•

"I'm sorry," said big red, looking down to the snow,

"I guess it's the artifact, no kindness did _it_ show."

"That's okay," said Leena. "We'll figure this out."

Trailer soon licked him with his dark and wet snout.

•

So through the big bags of the sleigh, they did go,

And tossed anything that didn't spark into the snow.

Dollies, and movies, and game stations, three

Nearly missed the reindeer, and instead hit a tree.

•

Finally, when they reached the very last bag,

They each felt a wanting for a sleeping bag.

And they found an odd-looking artifact thing,

Shaped like a key that made a mysterious _Zing!_

_•_

"Gotcha!" proclaimed Myka, high-fiving HG.

"Rock on!" shouted Claudia, fist-pumping Jinksy.

"Let's get this thing neutralized!" said Santa with glee.

"I need to hurry and put gifts under trees!"

•

They all rushed inside, and looked for some goo,

And Claudia recalled she'd put some in aisle two.

With a minute to spare before he was due,

Santa was off, him and sleigh all cheery and new.

•

The agents waved to Big Red after a late night well spent,

The artifact stored near a rare forty-cent.

While Pete, Leena, Claudia, Artie, and Steve,

Slowly crept to their bed on this Christmas Eve.

•

All the while, HG and Mykes reminisced

About who all that they knew were on the good and bad lists.

Surely they were fine, and to dreamlands they lay,

And waited for tomorrow, their own Christmas Day.

* * *

**So there ya go! I hope it was of considerable length and you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it! :)**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa!**

**- Chinagirl18**

**=]**


End file.
